zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Kingdom
Disney Kingdom is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a remake of an earlier story that I had done. It is based on some concepts for an original Disney prince and princess character story that I had. In it, Nick and Judy are said prince and princess. Similar to my Star Wars story, this features Zootopian versions of various Disney human characters, hero and villain alike. In it, Nick is out on a quest to find a princess, and, when they meet, she aids him against the villains, who are wolf versions of Jafar and Maleficent (a couple as well). Other Zootopianized Disney villains appear too. As for Robin and Marian, they are heroes, as well as the secret king and queen of Zootopia. There will be nonsentient horses in this. Nick's horse is Samson from Sleeping Beauty, while Judy's horse is Phillipe from Beauty and the Beast. Nick's family's castle is the Disney castle from the intro. Zootopia character roles *Nick- Prince of Zootopia *Judy- Princess of Bunnyburrow *Finnick- Nick's best friend and sidekick, has Peter Pan's flight and outfit *Skye- Finnick's romantic companion, dressed in a sparkly blue dress like Elsa and has identical ice powers *Stu- King of Bunnyburrow *Bonnie- Queen of Bunnyburrow *Bogo- Captain of Zootopia's royal guard *Clawhauser- Robin and Marian's court jester *Gazelle- Noblewoman, Bogo's wife *Fru-Fru- Judy's fairy *Bellwether- Henchwoman to Maleficent *Mrs. Otterton- Fairy godmother to whom Fru-Fru answers *Flash- Wooden sloth puppet who wants to be real *Yax- Court adviser, dressed in a similar manner to Merlin, with similar powers *Gideon Grey- Royal chef and baker to Robin and Marian *Fabienne Growley- The court reporter of news *Manchas- Fabienne's husband, driver of the royal carriage Zootopian versions of Disney heroes species casting *Aladdin- Lion *Jasmine- Lion *Mulan- Tiger *Li Shang- Tiger *Eric- Wolf *Ariel- Wolf *Belle- Bunny *Phillip- Red fox *Aurora- Red fox *Hercules- Jagaur *Megara- Jaguar *Phoebus- Leopard *Esmeralda- Leopard Zootopian versions of Disney villains species casting *Jafar- Wolf *Maleficent- Wolf *Ursula- Spotted hyena (With octopus lower half) *Shan-Yu- Snow leopard *Gaston- Bunny *Hades- Jaguar *Captain Hook- Giant river otter Story In a tower in the mountains, at night, a figure looked out at a shining castle in the distance. The figure was a male wolf clad in red and black robes. Upon his head, a red-feathered miter sat. In his hand was a golden, ruby-eyed cobra staff. The wolf had dark brown fur. He sneered at the castle. "I, Jafar, vow this day that I will take over Zootopia," he said quietly. Once, Jafar had been a notorious figure in Zootopia, his powers infamous. Eventually, the things he was capable of became a threat to the city. Jafar was banished by the king after much advice from a trusted source. Just as he was thinking, a new figure appeared. "What is your plan?" a female voice asked. Jafar turned to see a female wolf in dark robes and a horned headress. Her name was Maleficent, and unlike Jafar, she had slightly different origins. She had once been a fairy, but she had long ago fallen into darkness. As a consequence of her dark studies, her fur had turned from its original golden brown to green. She was every bit as evil as Jafar. In this darkness, the two had found love in one another. "Ah, Maleficent, my dear. I am going to recruit those of similar mind to us. I can think of a few who might be willing to join our cause," he said to her. She nodded. "Perhaps Shan-Yu would be willing to join with us. That Snow leopard is as brutal and dark as they come," she replied. Jafar agreed. Meanwhile, in another kingdom some distance from Zootopia, called Bunnyburrow, a beautiful bunny princess lay in her bed, pondering her future. The princess' name was Judy, and she was very beautiful. Taking a glance at the ceiling of her room, Judy sighed. "I wish I knew what was going to happen," she said. Suddenly, there was a bit of sparkling in the air as a little female shrew fairy appeared, clad in a green dress. "Did someone say wish?" she asked. Judy smiled. "Hello, Fru-Fru. No, I am not wishing for anything right now. I just hope to know what will happen to me soon," she said. The litle shrew fairy fluttered about in front of Judy's face. "So, news in the court is that the famous hero Robin Hood was seen around the city, giving food to the poor," she said. Judy looked at her. Robin Hood was a famed and handsome fox hero, clad in green attire, who traveled about the countryside with his vixen love and a band of like-minded mammals. They aided those who needed it the most. He was also a legendary archer and swordsfox. Judy wondered for a moment if he was still in or around Bunnyburrow. "It would be exciting to meet him," she said. Fru-Fru hovered right in front of Judy's face. "Yes, it would be. Well, if you don't have any wishes right now, I have to go. Mrs. Otterton, the fairy godmother and queen of all fairies, has need of me regarding...important matters," she replied. Judy nodded and waved. Following that, the shrew vanished in a sparkle. An instant, she found herself in the realm of fairies, in front of the seat of power of Mrs. Otterton, full name Sarah Otterton. Her husband, Emmett, served as keeper of the forests that filled their realm. Mrs. Otterton smiled. "Ah, Fru-Fru. I see that you have just talked to Judy. Well, I have something that I need to tell you. I need you to make sure that this happens," she said. The shrew fairy smiled sweetly. "What is it, your highness?" she asked. Mrs. Otterton sighed and gave a content smile. She couldn't wait to say it. "Judy will find love soon," she answered. A look of sheer excitement came to Fru-Fru's face as she tried to contain herself. "Oh, that is so adorable! Who is the lucky bunny buck that will win her hand and heart?" she said. Mrs. Otterton held up her hand. "Oh, he won't be a buck. Not at all. He will be a fox. Specifically, he will be Nick Wilde, the son of Robin Hood, the king of Zootopia," she replied. Fru-Fru looked at her in surprise. "Wait, Robin Hood is king of Zootopia? How is his son named Wilde?" she asked. Mrs. Otterton nodded warmly to indicate that she was not annoyed, but also eager to wrap this up. She had a mission to Zootopia, as she could also sense the return of Maleficent, her old rival for rule of this realm. "I will explain it soon. For now, remain by Judy's side. You may tell her that her love is coming, but do not violate her free will. Let her meet and accept him on her own," she stated. Fru-Fru bowed her head. "I promise," she said. With that, the shrew fluttered away. Now, Mrs. Otterton knew, she had to give a report to Fabienne Manchas, a female Snow leopard who served the function of bringing news to Robin, who, days earlier, had returned from Bunnyburrow. It was urgent that he knew that Maleficent had returned. Meanwhile, in Zootopia, Robin sat with his beloved wife Marian in the city's biggest building, the royal castle. Made of grey stone with blue roof tiles and some gold trim as well. As the king and queen, they enjoyed the finest things in the city. Gideon Grey, the best chef and baker in the city, served them and the court their food, drink and dessert. As Robin talked with Marian, the door opened, revealing Fabienne and Mrs. Otterton. "Your majesty, Mrs. Otterton has news for you," she began. Robin and Marian looked at her. The Snow leopardess, born Fabienne Growley, was married to Esteban Manchas, a male jaguar who served as the royal carriage driver, and heavily pregnant with their first cub. Robin looked at the female otter fairy. "What is it, your highness?" he asked. Mrs. Otterton took a long deep, breath. "Maleficent has returned," she answered. Everyone in the room, including Robin and Marian, gasped in unison. Robin then turned to a male yak wearing blue robes and a matching pointy hat. This was Yax, his loyal adviser. He also possessed great powers. "Yax, go to the library and seek whatever you can on the powers that Maleficent possesses," he said. Yax took a step back. Even he feared her power. "Yes, sire. I am sure that Belle can find me something," he answered. With that, he headed off to the royal library and workshop. Belle, a beautiful young adult bunny doe with brown and tan fur, was sitting there reading a favorite story of hers. On the table were a candelabra in the form of a well-dressed fox and a clock. However, there was something different about them: they were alive, able to move and talk. They were creations of Yax, who had made them and brought them to life. The candelabra was named Lumiere, while the clock was Cogsworth. They conversed with Belle as she read, and counted among her close friends. Also nearby was a living wooden sloth puppet, also created by Yax, who wished to be real. Yax had playfully named him Flash. "I...have...no...strings...." Flash said. Just then, Belle looked up as Yax entered. She and he were very good friends, and she was proud to work with him. He looked at her with a small smile. "Belle, could you do me a favor?" he asked. Belle smiled, always eager to help. "What is that, Yax?" the adorable, book-loving bunny asked. Yax took a deep breath, knowing that even he feared to know what Maleficent was capable of. Back in Robin's throne room, Nick entered in the middle of the discussion. Marian looked at her son and smiled. "Ah, son. We were just talking about you," the vixen said. Nick gave them a curious glance. He wore a green royal outfit similar to his father's, and carried a sword at his side. Though he had it all, he was a bit lonely and desired to find a bride that would one day be his queen. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing Mrs. Otterton in front of his parents. Also listening in on this talk was Bogo, the Cape buffalo leader of the royal guard, his wife, a beautiful, aristocratic Thompson's gazelle named Kira but known to all as Gazelle, and two leopards, a handsome male in golden armor and a beautiful female in a white and purple Gypsy dress. They were married. The male was named Phoebus and was a captain in Bogo's forces. The female was Esmeralda, who had originally been a traveling performer. Robin looked at his son. "Son, tell me, what do you know of Maleficent?" he asked Nick. Nick took a step back. He had heard of her, though he knew little of this infamous wolf fairy. The only thing that he really knew is that she was known to Mrs. Otterton, and that she was very powerful. "Nothing," Nick admitted. His parents promptly began explaining everything to him, as well as what else was about to happen. A smile came to his face as he learned that he was to seek a bride and to bring other leaders to Zootopia in order that they might form an alliance, so much so that he nearly forgot about Maleficent. "Just be careful, Nick. For that reason, you should assemble a group to travel with. I assign Phoebus to look after you on the mission. The other members are up to you," Robin told his son. Nick looked up. "Finnick and Skye would work perfectly," he replied. Finnick, a Fennec fox, and his lover Skye, an Arctic fox, were Nick's two best friends in the world. Finnick possessed the ability to fly, while Skye had control over ice and snow. They had all been friends since childhood. be finished soon Category:Disney crossovers Category:Stories featuring Zootopian versions of human Disney characters Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:Stories where Nick is royalty Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fics adapting another work